


butt's not on it

by Titty_Now_Titty_Later (orphan_account)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Titty_Now_Titty_Later
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora's back yard has a Bulbasaur spawn point and maybe that's Riku's favourite pokemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	butt's not on it

**Author's Note:**

> it's been ages since i've written anything lmao and even longer since i've written anything easy. also theres like no sora riku on ao3???????? wild. might write something more legit one day lmao.
> 
> honestly at first i was like 'yeah riku's the mystic guy who's been playing since gen 1 and takes it Very Seriously and collects everything and is somehow a rly high level already he ev trains and his starter is blastoise' but then im like ',, nah son.. he instinct af.. look at this kid he's a bulbaboy he doesnt even trade them to the professor he collects them and raises them all with love and care god bless this sweet pure child'. 
> 
> honestly tho if he played in this au sora would be valor, just go around shitposting making sure no-one takes it too seriously, he once beat a gym and held it for half an hour and that's his claim to fame someone help this boy

It was 9:30 on a Wednesday night. 9:30 and Sora was sitting in his lounge room, wondering if he could get away with having something more than leftover soup for dinner. Something like nutella on toast. But he’d had that last night, and the night before and the night before that too and his body hadn’t quite gotten around to forgiving him. So he pulled out his phone and checked facebook and snapchat and everything in between and realised he was insufferably bored so a second dinner was really only an excuse to do something.

He let his head roll back and wondered if he should text Kairi, wondered if he should go to bed and dismissed both ideas in favour of refreshing his feed.

A girl he knew from high school was talking about her baby again and Sora felt a swelling of warmth in his chest. Someone he’d met maybe once had shared a political article about the refugee situation and he felt the small feeling die. There was clickbait from a page he couldn’t remember following with a title he had to talk himself down from reading,  someone typing all caps in Swedish (he wasn’t quite sure when or where he’d picked them up), a distant cousin sharing makeup tips (he wasn’t even sure how they were related, but they had the same last name and Roxas was friends with her so they must be family somehow), Kairi sharing some kind of ‘which Pokemon team are you’ poll - a lot of people had reacted to the post but Sora wasn’t really in the hype so he just liked it without reading and kept scrolling - and got to a picture of Donald Trump before giving up entirely and closing the tab.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly and wondered again if he should eat before deciding he might as well take care of himself and go to bed early, sans second dinner. He checked his phone once more for notifications, closed his laptop and averted his eyes from the growing pile of dishes in the sink while he stood and stretched.

And then, inexplicably, there was a knock on the door.

Sora hesitated and glanced surreptitiously at his phone again, checking the time. 9:34pm. And someone was knocking on his door. He looked around, as though expecting someone to appear and explain how he was supposed to handle a situation like this one, before the knock came again. Quiet, but there. Whoever it was, they could probably see the light. Sora kind of _had_ to open the door, even if a curiosity made morbid by the horror movie flashbacks didn’t drive him to it. Not that nine was particularly late, just… late for unannounced house guests.

He hesitated briefly at the door again but managed to steel himself before the person on the other side knocked again. Jaw clenched, Sora twisted the doorknob and pulled it open to reveal…

Someone who definitely didn’t look as though they were there to steal his stuff or murder him brutally, true, but there was a kind of fiery determination in his face that made Sora wonder if he wouldn’t maybe knock him out to get past.

“Can I… help you?” he asked the white-haired man with scary-intense eyes, pretending he wasn’t half hiding behind the door still held partially between them.

“Uh,” he said eloquently and pursed his lips, glancing away. “Yeah, kinda.”

Sora felt his eyebrows twitch up but the stranger didn’t seem to be keen on explaining himself. What’s more, he was looking down at his phone. While standing on Sora’s doorstep. After knocking on Sora’s door. At almost ten at night. Perturbed, Sora led, “So did you need something?”

The man chewed his cheek for a moment before glancing up through his bangs. “There’s a,” he paused to cough awkwardly into his hand, “there’s a Bulbasaur. In your yard. Your back yard,” he finally managed to get out.

Sora’s hand tightened on the doorknob. “A…?”

“Bulbasaur,” he filled in with a firm nod. “Here,” he said and turned his phone so Sora could see what was on the screen.

The familiar display for the Pokemon app glinted at him and in the bottom right corner, sure enough, he could see Bulbasaur. Sora squinted up at the man as though trying to judge whether he was serious or not. “So, you want…?” he trailed off, waiting for him to finish the sentence.

“Ah,” he huffed and glanced away again, embarrassed. “I’m… Bulbasaur’s my - could I-” he stumbled over his words, clearly embarrassed. His eyebrows bunched in frustration and Sora struggled to not think of it as adorable while he worked up the courage to actually ask, “Could I go through to your yard and catch it?”

And Sora was surprised to find this grown ass man was looking _down_ at him pleadingly, embarrassment turning his cheeks the brightest red, the grip on his phone a little too tight. “Um,” he said blankly, blinked once. Just as the man was deflating and looking as though he was about to back off Sora managed to say, “Well, I don’t really _mind,_ I just… I was about to have dinner,” he lied lamely. The man shifted his weight anxiously and Sora finally sighed and took mercy on him. “Yeah,” he sighed, stepping back and opening the door fully, “it’s just through here.”

The man almost lept through the door, suddenly all but vibrating with barely-withheld anticipation. His pale blue eyes were burning with that almost terrifying determination again and Sora had taken a step backwards without realising.

“Um,” he said, “so… just through there I guess,” Sora instructed awkwardly, gesturing to the door on the other side of the open living area.

He nodded briskly and bolted across the room and out the back door, coming to a halt in the middle of the yard and bringing his phone up to scan the area.

Sora shook his head in amazement and pulled out his own phone, opening a snap to Kairi. He sent a picture of himself looking confused and a little scared with the caption ‘some dude rocked up and now hes in my garden looking for pokemon’.

A few seconds later he got a response; Kairi’s forehead with **‘pics or it didnt happen’** written across it.

Sora glanced up and out the door to the guy, who was looking down at his phone intently. From the glow, Sora could see he was grinning broadly. As he watched, the white-haired man bit back his smile and tried to rein in his elation before straightening and walking back towards the house.

When he came close Sora pulled the nail he hadn’t realised he’d been chewing away from his mouth and stood awkwardly by the door.

“Hey,” the stranger greeted unnecessarily once he was close, “so, um. I caught it,” he said sheepishly and rubbed a hand against his neck. “Thanks for… letting me, I guess,” he laughed.

Sora struggled to not find it completely endearing. “No problem,” he allowed with a genuine grin. “Any time,” he added, and he wasn’t entirely sure why he did that.

The guy met his eyes for a moment, startled for some reason and glanced away quickly. His hand returned to the back of his neck and he said, pocketing his phone, “Well, actually… I don’t mean to take advantage of your hospitality or anything,” he rushed to get out, “but there’s actually - well, I think there’s a Bulbasaur spawn point in your backyard, actually,” he said, looking equal parts embarrassed and ashamed. When he saw Sora’s surprised expression he rushed to explain, “I walk by here a lot and they’re there pretty often, so I just sort of assume.”

“Oh,” was all Sora could think to say. “Well - wait - so you want to come back?”

“Not if it’s a problem,” he said with a kind of passionate sincerity that Sora couldn’t help but believe him.

Not that he’d been led to _dis_ believe him in any way. But like. Stranger rocks up at 9:30 and asks to use your back yard, you’re kind of given to suspicion. So he gave a grin and shook his head. “Nah, it’s not,” he actually reassured. “I don’t have the game so it’s not like I’m catching them,” he reasoned. “Better you than nobody.”

The man straightened, surprised and said a little tactlessly, “Do you just let every stranger wander through your house?”

“Only if they let me send a snap to prove it happened,” Sora grinned and gestured with his phone.

“I mean, I guess,” he allowed hesitantly. “Only seems fair.”

“Sweet!” Sora enthused and bounced around so he was standing beside the guy. “Oh yeah,” he paused, “what’s your name?”

“Riku,” he answered, watching Sora open a new snap for Kairi. He had to lean down the slightest bit to be comfortably in the frame with Sora when he held up his phone and Sora tried not to let his breath catch when he saw the small smile Riku put on for the camera.

“Thanks,” he said with another bright grin and dodged away from his side, typing ‘Riku says hi’ into the caption despite Riku never actually saying that. To either of them, Sora realised. Except for that ‘hey’ when he’d come back to the house. Damn but that was cute. “Um so,” he said, filling the air, “I guess come back whenever,” he shrugged. Riku looked unsure so he said, “I really don’t mind. Was just surprised, is all,” he laughed lightheartedly. “Wasn’t expecting any visitors tonight.”

“Alright,” Riku allowed with another small smile that had him grinning again like an idiot. “I guess I’ll see you later then,” he chuckled as he made his way across the room.

Sora followed and waited at the door. “Just don’t be coming through my house while I’m not home,” he mock-warned and Riku laughed again.

“Gotcha,” he agreed. “Oh, hey,” he said, spinning to face Sora. “What was your name?”

“Sora,” he answered and held out his hand with a large smile made larger when he saw an answering one bloom on Riku’s face. “Glad to meet you, Riku,” he hummed happily.

Riku took his hand and shook it, returning, “You too, Sora.” He stepped back and waved slightly before turning and leaving, a slight pep in his stride.

Sora sighed happily and closed the door grinning down at his phone. He had a couple of notifications from Kairi:

 **> Screenshot taken  
** **> I took a screenshot for u bc hes unbelievably hot**

In facebook he had a new message; the picture he’d taken with Riku and a few fuckboy emojis. ‘Knew i could count on u’ he typed out and settled back on the couch, all thoughts of having an early night abandoned.

 **‘Did u get his number?????????’** she asked next and Sora had to laugh.

‘No,’ he responded, ‘but hes prob coming back. Apparently theres a bulbasaur spawn?????’

**‘Sora.. u mind if i spend the night real quick…., ,’**

‘u just want me for my pokemon’

**‘I jsut want u for the hot men who rock up at ur house for ur pokemon’**

‘Dibs, white rabbit’

**‘Fight me sora’**

‘Butt’s not on it it’s not urs’

**‘Omfg. is ur butt on it tho’**

‘:^))))))’

**‘boi’**


End file.
